


Baby Be With Me So Happily

by chocolatelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, erm, happy boyfriends, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatelouis/pseuds/chocolatelouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no better way of proposing, than right after some morning love making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Be With Me So Happily

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what this even is.

Louis wakes up to lips being pressed to his cheeks and jaw and he whines quietly, because he knows that Harry pressing kisses to his skin means that it’s already eight and he has to get up. His boyfriend smells like strawberries, which only confirms that, because it means that he’s already showered after being at the gym since half past five. He has no idea how his boy is able to wake up that early, especially after a part of the night spent on the plane. It’s ridiculous.

  
“I don’t wanna,” he gets out, his voice deeper than usually and raspy from sleep, as he blindly searches for the younger boy’s hand, not wanting to open his eyes, because he knows that the curtains aren’t pulled over the windows anymore and he’s quite sure that the sunlight could get him blind. Harry finds his hand quickly and presses his lips to his knuckles, before brushing his nose over the smaller boy’s cheekbone. “I know you don’t, but you have to,” he whispers gently, his lips brushing Louis’ skin as he talks. “But why, I thought we have the day off today and you’re making me get up at a forbidden hour of the day,” he mumbles back and then risks opening his eyes. Turns out, the light from outside won’t blind him, because his angel of a boyfriend pulled the covers over their heads. It still doesn’t change the fact that he has to get up, though and he pouts adorably at the younger boy.

It’s only the seventh day of the tour and even though he’s loving every second of it, he would rather cuddle in the hotel room with his boyfriend, than go out and meet up with the rest of the boys or go swimming or whatever. Since that’s all they’ve been doing since the start. Well, except for the first day in Colombia, when his beloved lover agreed to missing his morning hour at the gym in order to spend some time with Louis, whom he hasn’t seen in days. It was a blessing honestly, because the feathery haired boy woke up to an empty bed the next morning and a note saying Harry just couldn’t miss his session. Louis wanted to mope about it and be mad at him all day, but at eight his lover came back, showered and then made up to him with a few kisses and morning sex, before breakfast in bed. And how could you be mad at a pouty Harry Styles after something like that?

“Louis, it’s half past eight. It’s basically the middle of the day, stop whining. I thought we could go for a swim today,” the curly haired boy says and noses Louis’ cheekbone, before pressing a small kiss to the tip of his nose, making it scrunch up a little bit, because no. No swimming. Louis went swimming yesterday and Niall almost drowned him, so he’s most definitely not trying that again today. Even if Harry wants them to go to the pool.

“Don’t wanna swim. Niall almost drowned me yesterday. Don’t want to do anything productive today. Well, unless you count sex as something productive,” he murmurs softly, his voice going a little lower at the end, while his free hand slipped down, a small smirk settling on his lips once he realized that the younger boy was only wearing boxers. Very useful. “No. Lou, no, c’mon, you made me come three times last night, I don’t think I could come any more,” Harry whimpers quietly and then he starts pouting and alright, that could count and be a legit excuse for why they can’t have sex, but Louis can already feel his cock hardening against his thigh and he reckons that speaks for itself.

“Shush. Come on, baby, haven’t seen you in so long, when you went to LA and now you deny me your pretty cock. Mean. I’d even go swimming with you,” the blue eyed boy whines out and then he pouts a little bit as well, while Harry pulls away from him and bites on his bottom lip. “I hate it when you do that,” he mutters and Louis fights back a smirk, because he knows that they’re in for a lovely morning. “Do what?” he asks innocently though and bats his eyelashes, until Harry buries his face against his neck and starts nibbling on his pulse point lightly.

“You know what. You know that I’d love to take you to LA all the time, but you wanted to go up to Donny and then you were in Manchester and with Zayn and like. I get bored in London and then I go there and you turn it against me and then you, like. You use it,” the green eyed boy groans out quietly and Louis sighs softly, as he pulls his head away from his neck. “H. I know you always want to take me and I know that it’s not my fault. I just get grumpy, when I can’t sleep with you and then I like. Say things to make you do things,” he mumbles quietly and brushes a few hair that fell onto his boy’s forehead. His fringe is back, since his hair is longer, but he wouldn’t let it fall across his forehead, instead putting those damn headscarves on his head to stop them.

“I’m sorry,” he says softly and then leans up slowly, their lips pressing together and the smaller boy slowly moving, until he’s fully underneath the younger boy. He wraps his legs around his waist and kisses his jaw, once he pulls away from his mouth, running his fingers through his hair as he does so. They’re curlier than usually, because they’re still damp from the shower and he loves them like that, because it reminds him of their early days, when Harry’s hair was so beautifully curly, Louis couldn’t stop touching them.

“Me too, you’re coming with me to LA next time, pinky promise,” Harry whispers softly and smiles a little bit, while Louis nudges his nose against his cheek, before humming quietly. “Good, then I can finally throw away that plant that you put on the kitchen counter in our house,” he teases gently and giggles a little bit, when Harry whines out a ‘heeey’. It’s adorable and he wouldn’t really get rid of the thing, because they got it from Anne and Robin, when they bought the house in LA and it’s actually lovely. Brightens up the kitchen a little bit. Louis can still tease him about it, though.

“Alright, I won’t, but only if you get in me in the next minute,” he murmurs softly and Harry huffs, though, he’s already reaching from under their cocoon to fetch the lube, that’s already on the bedside table. He takes his time, not listening to Louis’ demand, because he knows that he would never get rid of their pretty plant and he kisses down his boyfriend’s bare torso slowly, sucking marks, where he knows that no one will see them. He hates it, but it’s better than not being allowed to mark him up at all.

When he reaches the part where the feathery haired boy wants him the most, Louis is already hard and he’s whining quietly, because Harry simply ignores his cock and instead chooses to move to his thighs, sucking on them and biting gently on the firm flesh, flicking his tongue out occasionally, while his fingers slowly move to his hole. He teases, because that’s just what he does and his mouth wraps around the head of Louis’ cock the moment his finger slips inside of him, making the boy whine and arch his back a little bit, push back, because he wants more.

“Harry,” he whimpers, but the boy pulls off his cock and bites on his tummy in warning, so Louis just shuts up and pushes back onto the finger, pleading, just silently. It takes a while, but Harry slips two more fingers inside of his shaking boyfriend at once, spreading them, while he licks over the underside of the older boy’s cock, that’s leaking against his tummy.

Louis can feel his rings at his rim and it makes him whine quietly and push down even further and Harry moves his fingers a little faster. The blue eyed boy knows that he’s getting worked up as well and that he wasn’t going to be able to tease for much longer, because he needs this just as much as he does. Too soon, yet after too long, he pulls his fingers out gently and his lips leave the older boy’s angry cock. He trails kisses up his chest, until he finds his lips and Louis’ arms wind up around his neck, fingers immediately tangling into his soft hair.

Their kiss is all tongue and teeth, but none of them mind, because they just need more right then and that’s all they can think about. He feels Harry moving, taking off his boxers and then searching for a condom and he whimpers softly against his lips, shaking his head a little bit and tugging away, his eyes dark with lust and want for the boy above him, the blue almost gone, because he’s so turned on. “No. Want you to fill me up. Please,” he chokes out, his cheeks flushed and hair plastered to his forehead. Harry looks at him for a few moments and then nods, leaning down to close the distance between the two of them again. It’s not that they don’t do it without a condom, but that’s usually reserved for the days, when they don’t have to move from the bed for a while and when they take their time.

But right then, Louis just wants to feel Harry properly, wants him to fill him up and claim him like that. He parts his lips a little bit and lets the younger boy’s tongue inside of his mouth, his fingers tugging on his hair a little harder, as he pushes his hips up to meet Harry’s. “Please,” he whines out again, a soft sound against the curly haired boy’s plump lips and the boy nods a little bit, before moving a bit and then slowly slipping inside of Louis.

It kind of always feels like it felt the first time Harry pushed inside of him. They could be fucking in the dressing room, still high after the show and it would all be just adrenaline and lust, but Louis still feels like he did that night, when they’d just moved into their flat and ate dinner and then they made love slowly, tenderly, taking their time in showing each other how much they really loved one another. He finally felt complete and he felt full and so good. It was like his body found one last part, one last puzzle. One last part to the jigsaw puzzle that was his body. He needed Harry to be complete and that just wasn’t going to change. He lets out a small whimper, once Harry finally bottoms out and he feels soft lips pressing to his cheek again, going lower and then falling down the side of his neck, soft, feather-like touches, that only he in the world is allowed to get. He closes his eyes and just takes a few deep breaths, adjusting to the feeling of having his boyfriend inside of him, because even though, it completes him, Harry’s still big and he needs a few seconds.

He nods a little bit, after a few moments and the green eyed boy presses one last lingering kiss to his neck, before his large hands grab Louis’ thighs and wrap them around his waist, as he starts thrusting. It isn’t long, before their lips meet, though, as Harry’s pace quickens, they need to catch their breaths, so they mostly just pant in each other’s mouths, soft whimpers of ‘Harry’s and ‘more’s leaving the blue eyed boy’s lips. He’s sliding up on the bed a little bit, his back moving on the soft sheets and the headboard is banging against the wall lightly, when the younger boy pushes forward and it’s almost cliché.

Louis’ sounds are rather quiet, until Harry finds that small bump inside of him, which makes him tingle with pleasure and shiver under his touch. He lets out a scream – a manly one, just to be clear – and his back arches off the bed and into his boyfriend’s chest. Harry’s lips quiet him down, when they press against his own, but he keeps hitting that spot, over and over again, making Louis see stars and tug at his hair harshly, trying to bring him closer, even if there’s no way they could be any closer to one another in that moment.

When Louis chokes out a soft ‘Harry’, the younger boy’s long fingers wrap around his cock, that’s been rubbing between their bodies the whole time and he moves it in time with his own movements. They come at the same time, Louis screaming his lover’s name and Harry biting on the older boy’s neck harshly to muffle down his sounds. They don’t move for a while, still high on pleasure, but when they do, Harry’s the first one to do so, pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips, before pulling out slowly and getting up.  
The covers fell off and the sunlight is shining through the window now, but Louis doesn’t mind, he just closes his eyes and whines softly, before Harry returns from the bathroom, a wet cloth in his hand. He sits down by his boyfriend and kisses his shoulder lovingly, before wiping the come off his tummy and chest slowly, brushing some hair away from his forehead and Louis leans into the touch, almost purring. “Baby, let’s get a shower. Gotta clean you up,” he whispers softly, but the smaller boy shakes his head, reaches for the hand on his forehead and tangles their fingers together.

  
“No, I don’t want to get up. Leave it and come cuddle,” he whispers softly and Harry only sighs, before he throws the cloth somewhere onto the floor and wraps his arms around the small boy that he loves so much, pressing a small kiss to the top of his head, while Louis curls against his, pressing his face against his neck and sighing happily, once the younger boy pulls the covers over them.

“We’re going to be all sticky,” he whispers and the older boy just shrugs, presses a kiss to his pulse point. “Gonna shower later,” he says softly and Harry nods, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s head softly, wraps his arms tighter around his body, that’s so tiny comparing to his own. His fingers slowly run through the boy’s hair and it only makes Louis curl a little closer, until there is no way they could physically be closer.

  
“Hazzy?” he suddenly whispers, his voice quiet and soft and he doesn’t even properly realize what he’s thinking or saying, because he’s fucked out and kind of sleepy and he just loves his boy so much, it hurts sometimes. The only reply he gets is a soft hum and fingers running down his arm slowly, brushing his skin and making goosebumps rise on it.

“D’you wanna marry me?” Louis murmurs quietly and he feels Harry freeze underneath him a little bit. He thinks it was probably a stupid idea to blurt it out like that, but he can’t...he can’t remember a moment that would be more perfect than that one, right then and there. He would get Harry the most romantic thing he wanted, dinner and candles and roses, but it’s not really them. This feels so much more right. He doesn’t really feel like getting up, but he faintly thinks that he probably has to fetch that ring from the bottom of his suitcase, if he wants to do this the right way. Or at least, close to the right way.

  
But then Harry’s choking out a low ‘no’ and well. Louis’ world kind of crashes down completely and he feels like he’s drowning all of the sudden. The curly haired boy rolls them over and straddles his waist, pinning his arms down to the bed and pouting. Louis has no idea what the hell’s going on, if he’s being honest. “No. You can’t just do that. You can’t just ask me, like that, because, like. I wanted to do it and I even got a ring and it’s so pretty and I wanted to go down on one knee and like. I even wanted to write something and now you went and you asked me first and of course I want to marry you, you stupid idiot,” he whines out quietly and then lunges forward to kiss his boyfriend, no, fiancé, but Louis is too shocked to kiss back.

“You wanted to propose?” he gets out, when the younger boy pulls away from him. His eyes are wide and he’s having a hard time believing his lover wanted to do that, as well. “Well, obviously. I love you so much, wanted to do it, before we leave South America, but I haven’t had the courage to do it. Liam laughed at me the whole ride on the plane to Peru,” Harry pouts adorably and Louis lets out a small laugh, leans up to press their lips together once again.

“I love you so much, oh God, you have no idea, come here,” he mumbles and he’s laughing, as he pulls his boy down again and presses their lips together again and again, kissing him with all the love that he can gather up at once, wanting Harry to feel it through their kiss. Eventually he pulls back, though and gets up, finding the ring, right where he left it and then he goes back to the bed, getting down on one knee and smiling a bit, when his boyfriend whines, his eyes full of tears already. He’s always so emotional.

“Harry Edward Styles, I love you loads and loads, would you like to marry me?”

Harry groans and then nods, throwing himself onto Louis, wrapping his arms around him, while mumbling ‘yes’s and ‘fuck yes’s and that’s all the blue eyed boy needs. He pulls away from him and slowly slips of all of Harry’s rings, placing them on the bedside table, because he only wants to see the engagement one on right then. Not even the one he gave him, when he promised, he’ll be his forever. Just the engagement one. It’s silver with black edges and ‘always yours’ is engraved onto the underside. It’s simple, because Harry’s simple and he likes simple. The curly haired boy whines softly, looking down at his hand and then he rushes his fiancé on the bed.

“Go sit there and don’t move,” he mumbles, wiping his tears and then going over to his own suitcase, finding a box, similar to the one that Louis kept his ring in. And then he gets on his knee in front of the bed, as well, wiping his eyes a little bit. “Louis,” he says lovingly and slowly opens the box, making Louis pull his bottom lip between his teeth. “Yes, naked Harry?” he murmurs and his lover glares at him, making him giggle, before he takes a deep breath. “Stop ruining the moment. Alright, so. Louis. Hi, Louis,” he starts, his cheeks tinted a lovely shade of red, “I love you loads. You know that, don’t you? Love you so much and wanna do everything with you, for you and just. Like, if you’d want to, I would like it very much if you’d be my husband?” he breathes out and he hasn’t taken a breath, since he started and he looks so nervous even if Louis already asked him to marry him, so he knows what the answer will be, but it’s just so adorable.

  
“Jesus, like I’d ever say no. Yes, of course yes, come here,” the blue eyed boy murmurs and tugs his lover up, pressing their lips together immediately and kissing him softly and lovingly, before Harry pulls away from him, so he can put the ring on. It’s simple, just a silver band, but it has tiny diamonds littered across it, giving it a special edge. It’s beautiful and it fits perfectly on Louis’ slender finger. They lock their hands with ringed fingers together and kiss again.

  
Later, once they stopped kissing and murmuring about how much they love each other, they just lie on the bed, Louis’ head on Harry’s shoulder and their hands locked on the younger boy’s chest, both of them watching them silently, inbetween pressing kisses to each other’s skin. Harry stills all of a sudden though and his eyes go wide, his grip tightening around the smaller boy. “Louis,” he breaths out, his voice low and almost scared, as his fiancé looks up at him, frowning. “I’m still going to be Harry Tomlinson, even if I proposed, too, right?” he chokes out and well, Louis is engaged to an adorable dork. He still considers himself lucky, though.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is cockytommo, come talk to me.


End file.
